rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 105
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - More interesting items/ideas for a BioShock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 105 --- --- --- --- --- Fancy AE Station Style, But Wrong : The truss pillars you see in the Atlantic Express stations (BS2) are similar to those seen in the old Pennsylvania Station in New York City. The Beaux-Arts styling dates back before 1910 when that building was completed. Unfortunately, structurally this design is rather insufficient to hold up against the forces pressing down upon an underwater ceiling (with 180 tons/sq yard at a 600 foot water depth). Solid pillars would be far stronger, and could largely be reinforced concrete which can withstand such significant compression forces transmitted through them. --- --- --- Illogical STUPID Actions By Atlas - The Exploding Sub Charade (For the Plot "Evil Ryan" Drumbeat) ': Why would Fontaine (as Atlas in BS1) put himself at such risk to do his little "Death of his family in the Smuggling Submarine done by Mean Ole Ryan" skit, when he simply could have told Jack : "Would You Kindly head for Andrew Ryan in Hephaestus, and kill him" ... so very simple and direct ?? Like Japanese WW2 Naval battle plans, Fontaine's 'Assassinate Ryan' plan seems a bit overcomplex. Ryan had already discovered the Smugglers Hideout (Peach certainly gave it away as part of his plea bargain/turning 'states evidence'), and Ryan no doubt had the place well monitored and watched. A simple locked door blocking Jack's progress ? Atlas seemed to have no problem with opening other such obstacles. He might have done it remotely, or had one of his remaining lackeys do it, or done it stealthily (IF this charade was actually needed, have planted explosives and then beat a quick retreat - Atlas obviously already had the Sub rigged to explode as part of his manipulative mental games !). Why have Jack come blundering in, bringing Ryan's attention, and Atlas there facing down a bunch of Ryan controlled Splicers (which he conveniently handles with so little effort - they should have given pursuit and enjoyed disemboweling Atlas in the Smuggling Tunnel and been hauling the carcass away for the Bounty )? We just as well could have Jack climb through that hole located where you look down onto the dock, and quickly skedaddle through the door to Arcadia, bypassing all the risks. But then it was the game writers having their staged Plot scenes laid out -- all part of laying on the manipulative lies too thickly (while the Player knows no better), contriving use of an ignorant Player's empathy to set you up (as in 'lead you by the nose', or 'drive you with a cattle prod') into position for 'The Twist' ... All too complicated and risky for Fontaine's goals - too many things to go wrong. This was Fontaine's last card to play (after the Pheromone Control and Ryan's tactics had him all but beaten). Very stupid, when Fontaine was supposed to be so clever. At his point he should be looking how to escape. (He does exceed this stupidity much further in BaS's cockamamie story). If the WYK was not really that effective controlling Jack (requiring this whole additional psychological manipulation on Fontaine's part), then why weren't WE allowed a chance to resist it when it mattered ? THAT might've been a much BETTER plot element. The MMORPG might need to try to explain all this illogic (retcon like crazy). --- --- --- '''Due to Copyright Infringement Issues ': It was not possible to have Elizabeth sing "Soft Kitty" (from Big Bang Theory) in Infinite BS (maybe when she is reviving Booker). Learned it all from 'books' apparently. --- --- '''Hooverville (?) - But in BS2 it is Under Auntie Grace and Sofia Lamb That has Left that Place Such a Shithole : Lets see it (a MMORPG Flashback) when the abandoned AE Maintenance area had been redeveloped by Sinclair (and the squatters driven out of the squalor), and the new Sinclair Deluxe Hotel was built, and when that Art Deco Manhattan-look was fresh and clean (before the Anarchists 'Civil War' and the Lamb collective turned it into crap). The whole story of Prentis Mills suicide there could play out (he actually had the Penthouse in the Sinclair Deluxe, which isn't accessible in BS2, as he WAS still quite wealthy (having taken security for all the loans he made). But his great project, the Atlantic Express, has been wrecked/obsoleted. He eventually got tired of playing Trains with the remaining AE passenger service - the old South Line, and took his leave). Lets then see the 'civil war' (the Anarchist/Terrorist attacks) fighting (if any) that took place there. Sinclair's security may have made it too hazardous for Atlas's minions. Then have the incident with Sinclair being driven out by Lamb's sycophants (and his escape to his other holdings elsewhere in Rapture - out of Sofia Lamb's reach, and how he eventually came back to find Delta to try to escape - as seen in BS2). Lets see the actual miserable Stalinist hell that Lamb created there, to further her maniacal plan for humanity (consider what we saw in BS2 were likely THE NICE PARTS). Grace losing Eleanor and then living in fear that Lamb would blame her and have her 'Family' do to Grace what they did to 'Unbelievers'. Lets see (our hero) Delta come through, blasting everything that moved, and with most of the inhabitants running for their lives any way they could. Sofia Lamb's fall, and further chaos. Sinclair's Return ????????? (if Delta could return from a pile of rotted goo, then why not Sinclair??) BTW - They are called "Rooseveltvilles" in Rapture, as the people there know that the politically socialist Democrat-labeled 'Hoovervilles' did NOT go away for many years AFTER FDR came to power (some still around at the start of WW2). --- --- --- Labor/Workers Not Quite The Same in Rapture ''': Many typical laborers seen in the Surface World would NOT be needed (or present) in Rapture, because it was newly built (completely) with modern WW2 technology, with all the various improved and labor saving features and methodologies. Thus the City is lacking all the old obsolete systems and and the need to be backward compatible. Odd jobs there would be aplenty, but hardly the assembly line worker with single minimal skills (and consider that most people have more than one career during their lifetime, and Ryan wouldn't be welcoming lay-abouts into his City). With a great deal of City Construction done back on land or at the Surface, many of the alleged 'out-of-work' construction workers would never have ever been in Rapture. --- --- --- '''So, That Little Sister Syringe ... : They shove that needle into what organs (why so long a needle)? And then the trigger pumps fluid out of the corpse ? Isn't the ADAM in the corpse's Blood (or would that be concentrated in the tissue which is modified ??) OR is it a substance that freely circulates in the blood that makes the Stem Cells form to be rebuilt by the Plasmids (genetic patterns introduced into the human, which influences certain tissues in certain body locations) ? Has to be a recent ADAM user (because the stuff deteriorates - why you continue to need more ...). Blood - an average adult has 4-5 quarts - that's ALOT to chug down at one sitting (that bottle thing on the 'syringe' is alot less than a quart - so it all might take awhile at the rate we've seen Little Sisters do their business.) I think in New Rapture, corpses will be taken to a designated blood draining area to facilitate the removal, so that the Little Sisters can do their work efficiently, and at their leisure, AND in full safety. Understand that Players aren't Splicers (anymore), and Splicers out in the uncivilized parts of Rapture are "To Be Saved", and not killed. So these corpses will probably be long dead (how appetizing) but still relatively intact (if they are shown to exist after years (in BS2), then why not a bit longer to be there in the MMORPG ?? Add cleanup of all the ones Sofia Lamb had murdered in the recent history...) Hmmm, carting corpses back to the New City (to collect a Bounty) sounds like a fun Player activity, no? (Need to have a realistic gag reflex in the game to make it more interesting). A Frightening thing might be some weird effect that the corpses, while keeping 'fresh' for so long , also still have living brains in them incapable of action - paralyzed, but still capable of sensory input and Thought. Brigid Tenenbaum, what Living Hell did you create ??? Tenenbaum would refer to them as 'strigoi' (even though her child ghouls are closer to being that)... NOW THAT IS GOOD WRITIN', KENNY BOY !!! (Im sure this all can be expanded upon for the MMORPG...) --- --- --- Another Dim BaSx Chalkboard : You'd think Suchong wouldn't bother to write such stuff on his blackboards (example is the one that says that "the Imprinting ISN'T Genetic"). Written Documents much ? Ryan might walk in and think Suchong was an incompetent idiot (even Ryan would know that imprinting in humans ISN'T genetic). Did Suchong have other blackboards incriminating himself in the Ryan-stolen-embryo/Jack-conspiracy also ??? Shouldn't "WOULD YOU KINDLY" be seen on one chalkboard with a notation to remember to give this "Ryan Assassination Control Phrase" to Fontaine ??? Chalkboards are now a mythical thing of the past, and I wouldn't expect game writers to know how they were used 'in the old days', now so long ago. So in the MMORPG should the Players be able to have their own chalkboards to write ridiculous things on ?(instead of on paper or blueprints or memo paper - it is easier than sorting through a bunch of memo notes to have a reminder written in big letters you can see across a room.) Yet another fun Asset for Players to create (even In-Game writable) to include multiple chalk mark fonts... Editing interface including importing pix and text from the Players computer... Obviously another Asset to be used for Missions clues meant not to be missed by the Player. --- --- --- All the Fancy Statues and Shit in Columbia ... ''' : You know how expensive stuff like that actually is ?? (and sorry, NO. Quantum Particles don't build things automatically, or make them pop into existence out of thin air.) America almost didn't have the Statue of Liberty (dedicated in 1886) because we had trouble raising the money for The Base (That's WITH the French already having paid for the Statue ...). Things like that cost huge amounts to build, even when they are a fraction of the ridiculous sizes shown in this game ( sorry Ken, big lifeless vistas are a dime a dozen in computer games, and didn't make up for the lame combat mechanics ). BTW - at "Expositions' the 'fairgrounds' creations were largely fakes/facades cheaply made to be temporary - to last for the duration of the fair. They then were usually ready to fall to pieces by its end, or at the next inclimate weather. All that huge 'pretty looking' stuff decorating Columbia is so farcical and ludicrous (it goes with the other unreal/illogical crap in that game that's allegedly supposed to be old "America" - that watery diarrhea of 'social ills' pasted on top of the contrived mass-murder/death done unceasingly by the Player -- pretty sunlit vistas don't redeem this). You see Fink trying to wheedle the last penny out of his employees, when all that overdone decorative stuff would have had to be paid for up front and bankrupted millionaires (and NO, the American Taxpayer WOULD NOT pay for anything this monstrous, and the US Pavilion/grounds for the real fair ALSO was first to be paid for) - so add historical ignorance to all the other hot air). The extravagance was built 'later' ? (The religious theme itself would be a block to taxpayer money, so it must've been raised separately for that detail overlay) And SO where did THAT money come from ? (Is this like Jim Jones making all his follower 'donate' all their wealth/possessions to his cult church ?) Is it from the same Magic place where all the materials/fuels/goods/foods that feed/clothe/sustain the city of people comes from ? It simply doesn't work that way, its overdone to the point of stupidity. ??? Those who "Cant", "Teach" - and those who can't even "Teach", make computer games ????????? --- --- --- '''So you think Andrew Ryan was a "Conservative" ? : He obviously was a fiscal conservative - balanced budgets and minimal government and taxation. But what about all the freedom of drug stuff allowed in Rapture ? Or was it the part about being responsible for yourself after you've taken the drugs ? Ryan said to let the people figure it out - like when side effects from the ADAM abuse started being seen. Freedom without Responsibility is just another kind of Parasitism. You want the Drugs, but then when Mr Insanity and Mr Malignancy comes a-knockin, THEN it is someone else's fault ? "Nobody Knew", so that means rush into it fullbore - WHAT could possibly go wrong ? Likely, there were plenty of people in Rapture who wouldn't touch ADAM, and doubly so once the side-effects started manifesting themselves (and the Press attention, conveniently omitted from the game, started reporting the mental and physical damage it did to people). --- --- --- Now How Do The Majority of Citizens in Rapture Get Around ? : Operating a Submarine is like an Airplane - if anything critical goes wrong you are Dead : Bathysphere complexity requires more maintenance (expense), and bother to make use of. Facilities required for use are not some dirt road or curbside street access (possible with automobiles) - the Bathyspheres require complex 'docks', which likely cost far more than the subs themselves. Basically in Rapture, submarines would simply be rich people's toys (even the Transit Bathyspheres are 'premium' travel for any kind of day-to-day use.) There wouldn't be the monstrous industrial infrastructure, with economy of scale (ie- massive assembly line production), to mass-produce submarines cheaply (and they still ARE far more complex than autos are), like even luxury cars are now in our world. (They are near to being hand made, which makes them 20 to 50 times more expensive.) So multiply the equivalent costs to build such complex machines by many times further. In Rapture's population how many could there really be ? - who all could afford them ? Few enough that facilities for them would be limited as well reducing their utility even further. Mass public transit like the Trolleys and the Atlantic Express (which because of the distances within Rapture is more like a Subway system) would be the primary methods for people to get around the city. The Atlantic Express was used to build the city (initial funding), and has a limited route map. In-game it is shown to have already gone bankrupt for the passenger business. Bicycles (if you could get rid of the unneeded stairs) and walking short distances would also play their part. --- --- --- I Laughed (at the Ignorant Absurdity ... these Dim Assortment of Opponents) : The uniforms/equipment of your Columbian paramilitaries (further BaSx slime-seep also)... ((Some game companies take pride in thorough research of what they portray...)) NEWS FLASH for Infinite BS designers - Leather doesn't stop bullets, and neither will any amount of metal armor you can possibly carry (Oops, Brute strength tonics now over-flowed conveniently from Rapture ? - it still hardly matters ... its why Armored Knights went the way of the Dodo...). Note - goggles just fog up and become a hinderance. Burdening police/paramilitary soldiers with all the crap you see many of them wearing just hampers their movement/mobility/fighting-actions. Fast moving troops are what is needed for insurgencies and especially against mobile lightly armed (under gunned) anarchists. Same goes for 'Vox' made up for some reason like the Founder's clumsy combat troops. --- --- --- Jack Was Trained By Papa Suchong to Be Tidy ''': I find myself picking up corpses, piling them up, and then burning them (using any convenient fire) to neaten up the areas I'm in - for BS1 it might be something the fastidious Suchong imprinted into Jack (and a Big Daddy's job is to clean up Rapture, so the same attitude might be an option for Delta and Sigma - AFTER a Little Sister recycled any ADAM). --- --- '''The Devils Drink In Columbia - Say It Is Not SO!!! : The Infinite BS writers might've taken some actual history (for a change) and have had Temperance/Prohibition be the ruling law in the 'holy' city. Having a scene of someone hung for being caught drinking homemade booze might've been interesting, and then the tobacco and gambling would be next. But then that would eliminate about half of the Manic Magpie Looting Stuff from the game. (Comstock, of course, would be shown drinking and smoking to show what a hypocrite he was ...) Maybe it might still be allowed down in with the 'damned', in the lower vice-ridden sections of the City, but its presence would be eliminated from where the 'Saintly' lived and worked. --- --- ADAM Marketing 101 : It is rather off-putting when active Plasmids often have the appearance of maggots living under your skin. So alot of work (to make presentable commercial products ) would have been done in the ADAM industry to make the tissue effects themselves better, cosmetically (the hands are where most changes were 'installed' for many Combat/Tool Plasmids). Come to think of it, big injection holes with discolorations aren't all that aesthetic either. Perhaps there might have started a new 'Fad' demand for gloves in Rapture happening around this early time. Gloves might be an interesting apparel item for the MMORPG (and Flashbacks can show various people wearing them to try to hide their hand disfigurements). --- --- --- --- --- . . .